


A Small Realization

by SleepyQuartz



Series: Piece Of My World [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyQuartz/pseuds/SleepyQuartz
Summary: In which a conversation with Trey causes Mayu to realize just how she feels about THE Vil Schoenheit.
Relationships: Trey Clover & Original Character(s)
Series: Piece Of My World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141529
Kudos: 6





	A Small Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Mayu is my personal OC that I created for TWST!

The Heartslabyul kitchen was filled with various sounds and smells as two people shuffled around, grabbing various ingredients and utensils. The vice dorm leader, known as Trey Clover, was coating a cookie sheet with oil while he chatted with his baking companion, Mayu.

“There must be some kind of special occasion going on, otherwise you wouldn’t be frantically rushing around the room trying to find what you need,” the male teased, chuckling as the young girl stared at him in shock.

“H-Huh? There’s no occasion at all Trey-senpai! I just felt like baking since I was chatting with Senpai and he brought up sweets that can be made for people who are on a diet! So I got motivated to make them!”

“So you’re making them for Vil huh? Ah, I think I get it now.”

“Get what?”

“Don’t mind me, just talking to myself.”

Mayu was confused but decided not to push the subject further, and instead focus on measuring ingredients into the bowl. Although she didn’t admit it outloud, she was having a small bit of trouble making sure the exact amount was going into the recipe, and she didn’t want to mess it and Vil’s diet up. If he were to gain weight due to her delicious treats, she would never hear the end of it and would end up feeling guilty.

“Hey Mayu, I have a question for you,” Trey vocalized. 

While he waited for her to respond, he aimed his magic pen towards a bowl full of dough and shaped the mixture into cookies.

“Yes Trey-senpai?”

“Why don’t you use Vil’s name when you’re referring to him? I notice you just call him Senpai regardless if you’re chatting to him or anyone else.”

“Well that’s because he’s my senpai! Sure I call you and Rook by your names and add senpai next to it but at the end of the day he’s my one and only senpai!”

“Huh...So what you’re saying is, he’s the one that matters most to you is that it?”

“Nothing like that! I appreciate every single one of you equally! All of you have been helpful to me during my time here at NRC and I’m so grateful for that! I don’t know what I would’ve done without you or anyone else.”

“So if you say that we are all equal, why do you spend so much time helping him out in his club hmmm?”

“B-Because he asked me to? And I can’t exactly say no after coming this far! I promise you Trey-senpai, it really isn’t anything more than that!”

At this point, Trey had a slight smirk on his face as Mayu started to slowly become embarrassed from his constant line of questions. He knew exactly what was going through Mayu’s mind, even if she didn’t realize it just yet.

“It _really_ is a shame that you don’t use his name you know~”

“Pardon?”

“The other day I was making tea for Vil and I could’ve sworn he was complaining to me a little bit about how ‘his adorable little kouhai is using everyone’s name but his own and he’s just senpai to her.’”

“S-Senpai wouldn’t say that! If it really bothered him that much he would’ve definitely told me, he’s not one to beat around the bush. Unlike me he’s blunt when it comes to things that bother him…” A frown appeared on her face as she shook her head, grabbing a whisk and mixing the batter in the bowl she was clutching.

“Maybe I was just hearing things, but you should give a try sometime just to see how he’ll react. I’m sure he’d be happy hearing his name come from you.”

“I guess I could...I just don’t want to step on any boundaries with Senpai you know? I’d be upset with myself if our friendship broke due to me saying something rude.”

For a moment the pair was silent, focusing on the tasks laid before them. Soon after, the young girl broke it

“Trey-senpai, I have to ask. Why did you bring up senpai all of a sudden? Normally when we’re baking we talk more about what kind of Unbirthday Party Riddle-san has planned for the day or what kind of shenanigans Adeuce got themselves into with Yuu.”

The vice dorm leader set his magic pen down and turned to Mayu, staring at her intently.

“The reason I brought up Vil? I figured it’d be a nice change of pace for once instead of our usual topics. That being said, I’ve honestly been curious for a while now. What are some things you like about him? Being his friend of course!”

Her face suddenly morphed into a smile as she went into “excitement mode” as the boys jokingly dubbed it.

“Well for one, he’s actually nice once you get past his strict exterior! He may look mean but that’s just how he comes across! And I know people say he’s harsh but he really does mean well, my study skills have significantly improved ever since he helped me. Crewel-sensei was really impressed with my alchemy test scores the other day! And not only that, Senpai has looked gorgeous as of late, even more so than usual! 

“I didn’t think he could look even more beautiful than he already is but once again he managed to surprise me. I mean lately he’s been asking me everyday how his hair and makeup look and of course it’s flattering as always! Oh I don’t know if you’ve noticed at all Trey-senpai but he’s been smiling a lot more too! And wow I wish I could take a picture and frame it because it’s so beautiful. If I could, I would just post about it on MagiCam so everyone could see what I was talking about. Maybe I’ll just get one of his modeling photos and post that, he’s bound to have a few!

“But you know what really caught me off guard? The fact that he’s been asking me if I’m free after class lately! I’m not sure where all of this is coming from but it’s actually really nice! We’ve been having tea together and just talking about anything really. Senpai has told me some amazing stories and I’ve been learning more about him! Like he’s told me things that I don’t think most hosts ask him when he’s being interviewed, which is a shame because he’s so much more than the actor you see on the big screen!”

Trey couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he listened to the girl gush on and on about her beloved senpai. From the very beginning he knew what Mayu’s feelings were towards the Pomefiore leader, but it seemed like she herself had no idea. And if what she was saying was correct, she was completely oblivious to the fact that Vil himself felt the same way, his actions speaking louder than words.

“Goodness, sounds like you two really have been spending a majority of your free time together hasn’t it?”

“It really has! To be honest, I’m still surprised that he’s been able to make time for it with his busy work schedule and all. I really hope I’m not taking up too much of his precious time…”

“If he’s seeking you out willingly and asking you if you’re free, that sounds like he’s more than happy to use that spare time he has to see you.”

“You definitely have a point Trey-senpai!” Mayu announced, tapping the whisk on the side of the bowl. 

Satisfied with the texture of the batter, she poured it into the cake pan, using a spoon to spread the mixture evenly. Once the bowl was empty, Mayu grabbed the pan and was about to place it in the oven, when suddenly Trey placed a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong Trey-senpai? Did I do something wrong?”

“Mayu, haven’t you thought about Vil’s actions as of late? Or to put it more specifically, your own?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You really have no idea…” the male lightly shook his head as he sighed.

Anxious thoughts started to plague Mayu’s mind as she gripped the bowl tighter. Was it something she did wrong? Or was Trey mad at her? Her lips were pursed while she stared at the mixture, unsure of what she should say.

“Mayu, as your senpai you know I’m always willing to help you. And right now, it’s clear that you haven’t realized it yet, even though it’s obvious. Cater and I see it, so does Ace and Deuce.”

Scared to say anything, the girl stared in silence as she waited for him to announce what he was going on about.

**“You’re crushing on Vil. Immensely.”**

Without missing a beat, the purple haired girl let out a huge laugh. “That’s what you wanted me to realize? C’mon now Trey-senpai, that’s crazy!”

Taken aback by her response, he stared at her in shock as she continued to laugh. “How is that crazy?”

“Me? Have a crush on senpai? That’s nonsense! I don’t get crushes, only mutual feelings towards my friends. I’ve told you this before silly.”

“Mayu.”

“Besides, I couldn’t do that to senpai! Do you know how devastated his fans would be if one of his random friends liked him? They would be super upset!”

“Mayu.”

“And he has more than enough things to worry about-”

“Mayu!”

“Yes?”

Trey could only let out a huge sigh as he frowned. “Mayu, just stop and think back for a moment when you were telling me about what you liked about him. If you truly only saw him as a friend, half those things you said wouldn’t have come out. I know you can’t see it but while you were talking, your eyes lit up and you had this huge smile on your face. Also, you had a slight blush on your face too.”

Mayu stared at the wall opposite of the kitchen as her brain slowly started to absorb every word Trey said. She stated silent for a moment before her eyes widened, the realization finally starting to sink in.

“Oh my god...you’re right….”

Before she could react, the pan she was holding slipped out of her hands and dropped onto the ground, cake batter spilling everywhere.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Trey-senpai! I didn’t mean to lose my grip on the pan!”

Using his magic pen, he waved it around the room once and soon after the kitchen was back to being spotless.

“There we go, it’s like the mess never even happened. Don’t worry about the batter, I’ll make more for you so you can make those treats for Vil.”

“A-Actually, I think I’m going to skip out on making them for today. It’s not like he needs them anytime soon you know? And to be honest, I’m not feeling well all of a sudden…”

“Did you want me to walk you back?”

“I think I’ll be okay, the dorm isn’t too far from here!”

“Or if you like I can personally call for Vil and ask him to take you back,” he teased.

“N-NO I’M OKAY THANK YOU TREY-SENPAI!” she stuttered.

“I’m just messing with you,” he laughed, petting her head gently. “Go get some rest, we’ll plan another day for our weekly baking session. Feel better okay?”

“I will. Thank you Trey-senpai.”

Walking towards the door, Mayu grabbed her mini backpack that sat in a chair next to the exit and put it on, leaving the kitchens. As she walked, the only thing plaguing her mind was Trey’s words.

“Dammit, now I’m going to have to act normal when I’m around senpai, otherwise he’ll know. Maybe I’ll just pretend I never heard what Trey said, and just ignore it….”

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts as her phone let out a ding, alerting her of a notification. 

“Oh maybe Cater finally sent me back a meme-'' she stopped in her tracks as she was greeted with a new picture Vil had uploaded onto his MagiCam, showing off the latest clothing line that had just dropped. “SENPAI UPLOADED A NEW PICTURE! HE LOOKS AMAZING LIKE USUAL! I SHOULD TEXT HIM TO LET HIM KNOW I SAW IT!”

Pace now quickening, Mayu’s fingers tapped at her phone screen rapidly as she excitedly told him via text message what her thoughts were. She knew he would most likely scold her for making so many grammatical errors and typing in gibberish but she didn’t care, at that moment she was happy.

“I wonder if he’s at the Pomefiore dorm right now? I should go visit him!”

As luck would have it, he was indeed there and just as she thought, he started to lightly scold her about texting gibberish, and how it was occasionally difficult to understand what she was saying. However, he was happy that she showed up in person to compliment him.


End file.
